Life that was never known
by Isabel camilla Scott
Summary: Summary: Brooke Davis her whole life has been threw pain and tortured for things she hasn't done. Her father abused her, mother doesn't care about her at all always out. Will she let thing go on or will she take a stand…..
1. Chapter 1

Alright fanfiction reviewers I have some good news, I have to story in mind that want to write s well published, I need your help to see if it will be great to be published. I will give you a summary and if you like it then I will continue to write…. Please give review, if you love it or hate. Just review.

Summary: Brooke Davis her whole life has been threw pain and tortured for things she hasn't done. Her father abused her, mother doesn't care about her at all always out. Will she let thing go on or will she take a stand…..

A short Chapter to help u guys a good idea of the story. I will not use the tree hill character when I publish my story.

Short Chapter:

How had things turned upside down, her life used to be great? At least they used to be five years ago. The day that her mother left them, everything turned around for her. Her so called father is always drinking and abusing her; sometimes it went farther then it should. She dealt with the pain and let her father in control. Her whole all she wanted was someone to love her, that's all she long for these past five years. Now here she is in her bedroom cleaning her leg, since her father had stabbed her with a knife. She took a breath, not realizing she had been holding in.

When she got done cleaning her leg out, she decides to get some sleep. Sleep came to fast to her, dreaming things were different or least change for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke up when she left something cold on her face. She looked up to see who did that and it was her father. She started to feel scared, nervous because the look he had on his face, as she was getting up, her dad pulled her off the bed and threw across from the room.

"Get the fuck up" her father yelled.

Brooke got up but her body shaking, afraid of what he was going to do to her.

"I want you to get the hell down stairs and make me breakfasts do you hear, and next time I will not wake you do you understand you bastard child". Rich Davis said to his daughter, who was standing there with bruise on her face from last night, but he didn't give itch about her.

Brooke looked at her dad with pain in her eyes, begging for him to see her pain or someone to see threw her lies. She just nods her and went downstairs with out giving him a second look at all. She left pain in her whole body; her leg is aching in pain. She started on the eggs and baking, awhile doing that she looked out the window and saw girls who seemed her age laugh about something. They had a normal life that she didn't have just because her mother left her with this monster. All she wanted was a normal life, Even if that means no parents or siblings, just one person to be her best friend, to lover her unconditionally. Brooke smelled something burning; she looked down and realized that it was the eggs and baking. She hadn't been paying attention tha- ….

"What the hell happened here?" Richard Yelled

"Sorry I—, Brooke was interpreted from her dad slapping her across the face. With that she fell to the floor, and then her father started to kick her on the stomach. He kept doing that over and over for at least ten mins, before he left. Brooke laid there on the floor crying her eyes out. Not believing what just happened. She her ribs her hurt so much, as she was trying to reach her breath but couldn't. A while trying catching her breath everything went black. Brooke laid there not realizing that her life was on hold….

**AN: **alright people I wrote the second chapter, I know that I left you with a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be great. So you saw what her father did but this time he went farther then he always does, not saying that it's okay but know what I mean. I need at least five reviews and I will write the third chapter. Love it or hate just review

Love Belle Scott


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
Brooke wakes up slowly, feeling groggy and weak as she realizes that she is still alive. What happened? She thinks to herself slowly as her brain begins to process what's happening to her. There feels as if there are major constraints on her chest, as if she has something on it that is regulating her breathing and heart rate, keeping it steady so that she cannot damage herself. But what has happened? What made her end up here… where is she?  
Brooke opens her eyes slowly and hears the familiar beeping of a machine – she must be in the hospital. That's good… it means that she is safe. She is away from her abusive father and has safety in the fact that she isn't going to be alone with him for a long time… or so she thinks.  
"Brat, wake the hell up now or I'll rip this tube out and watch you die," her father says to her in a menacing tone.

Making her heart recoil away from him. He cannot be with her… he put her in here, didn't he? She can't remember and she is so tired… the blackness that overcame her when she was lying on the floor has just wiped everything from her memory – how she got here, what happened, why it happened is all a blur. All she knows is that it was something to do with her father. 

"I'm awake, dad," she mumbles, looking around the room to try and see any comforting signs. The walls are plain white and besides the bed and machines attached to her, there are two visitors chairs but nothing further. It's so… sterile, so empty, so detached – she cannot stay long here. However, if the alternative is going home… then what choice does she have than to stay in here? 

"Ahhh, Miss Davies, you're back with us," a cheery voiced doctor says as she walks just into Brooke's line of sight. Brooke cannot move her body whatsoever but manages to make a very weak gesture of her head to show that she is listening. "You've been a very lucky girl… if your neighbor hadn't have found you when he did, you probably would either still be unconscious or perhaps even be dead. Thank that man – he saved your life," she continues gravely at the same time as checking Brooke's machines.  
"What's…wrong with me?" Brooke manages to ask as she clears her very parched throat.  
"You have suffered a cracked rib, which unfortunately punctured the left lung slightly," the doctor says. "This caused a slight brain malfunction which rendered you unconscious for a few days but we believe you will be fully back to normal in only three weeks. You'll be able to continue being the head cheerleader for the ravens in time for their first game!" she smiles but Brooke doesn't.

Her Father was on at her for weeks to make her quit the team, but she resisted. Cheerleading is the one thing in her life that makes her normal, so naturally she goes overboard on the things that go alongside it. Boys, sex, alcohol… all of these things go with being a cheerleader, so why shouldn't she go overboard? Her father punishes her for it anyway, making her clean everywhere fully whenever she is at home (no wonder why her grades are so poor… she never does the homework. She was considering getting a tutor, like her friend Nathan, but then she decided that she just didn't have the time) so why shouldn't she get the little amount of enjoyment that she can from it? And there is that new boy… Lucas Scott. He is rather how and she has to be back on top form to be able to win him over from her friend, Peyton Sawyer. 

People only see the slutty side that Brooke puts out to protect her vulnerable self. She pushes out bravado of brilliant confidence, smiles and laughter when in fact on the inside she is breaking. 

"Ok, thank you," Brooke says with the use of her well practiced fake smile.  
"How did you do this?" the doctor asks, her smile fading slightly. Brooke swallows hard, knowing that she cannot tell the truth – her father would kill her.  
"I think I tripped or something," she says, playing up the confused card – after all, who could expect someone in her position to be able to remember EVERYTHING? "You know, I'm always falling over – cheerleading seems to have made my balance worse!" she jokes, making the doctor smile. Doctor something or other makes a note on the clipboard, nodding at Brooke's father. 

The doctor walks away with a smile, leaving Brooke with her father. Alone.  
Why couldn't Peyton be here? 

Three weeks later:  
Brooke heads into the house, home from the hospital at last. She looks around the house and sees the list of jobs her father has left for her to do whilst he is on his golfing trip. She loves these frequent events, when he leaves her the house to herself (even though there are tonnes of jobs) because just for one or two days she can feel normal. She can feel as if she is a normal human being, rather than being a slave who is forced to work and is punished brutally. 

She sets to work on the list, clearing away the papers from around her father's bureau, smiling slightly as she opens this. She's normally never allowed in, but on the list he has ordered her to tidy it out. Probably forgotten what he has in here, she thinks, smiling slightly. He is so lazy – he doesn't have a clue what he has and where he has put it… he looses something then pins the blame on her. Still, at least now she can look properly. 

As she pulls everything out of the bureau, she comes across something odd. Something that she has never seen before. A jeweled box, medium sized, and it looks expensive. She shakes it experimentally and it sounds weird – she cannot tell what is inside of it. How quaint! She looks around the outside of the box, and realizes something…  
…It also has her name on it.

A/N: I want to thank my beta reader she has helped me a lot for this chapter... I didn't write it but I did give her short summary…. The credit goes to her for this chapter….

Please review.

I will try to update this week alright… sorry I took long

Love Cheery

Lucas and Brooke soon will be a couple. That is for taking long so hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke lifts the silver box onto her lap, wincing gingerly as the pain from her stitches hits her with the sudden movement. Do I open it, she thinks, her hand loitering on the lid of the box. Does she open it and see what is inside – after all, it is to do with her… it's her name on the front – or does she simply carry on cleaning for her father?

Oh sod it! She thinks this and unclasps the front of the box, lifting the lid carefully so that the contents of the box are suddenly revealed. On the top is a letter, in her mother's handwriting, which Brooke unfolds quickly, eager to see what her mother has put. She abandoned her… but Brooke cannot help but love her!

My darling daughter,

I have left this letter here, in this box of momentous items from your  
childhood, for you to find. I am so sorry for how I left you… but I cannot  
explain anything. This box contains information and photos about you as a  
baby, including some people who you ought to meet.

I cannot explain, as I said, but there is one person who can. Go to see your  
friend, Nathan Scott, and he shall reveal everything about this – he knows  
the people in the photos.

I love you, Brooke, but I could not stay.

Please forgive me.

Your loving mother.

Brooke reads this and her intrigue about the contents is sparked even more. She puts the letter to the side and begins to pick out items from the box… what's this? She looks at a photo and in the corner sees an information tab.  
Brooke, six weeks old, with Karen and Keith. Who are Karen and Keith? Karen appears to have long brown hair and is smiling as she holds the baby Brooke and Keith looks as if he is hot! Brooke smiles as this registers in her mind, the promiscuous side she has to try and deal with the pain and suffering her father causes to her.

Brooke looks through the box and sees multiple photos that appear to be almost the same thing – baby her, with Karen and Keith. Some of them appear to have a second baby in it, which appears to be slightly older than her, which surprises her. It's not Nathan because he has blackish hair but this baby has golden curls lining his face… it's definitely a boy! It looks sort of like the baby photos that she has seen of Nathan – could this be Keith as in the talked about 'lay-about' brother of Dan Scott? Whenever Dan has someone to complain about, he always compares them to Keith. Could this be Keith? Some photos contain her mother, appearing so much younger and happier, but mainly it's just Brooke, Karen and Keith – and the unnamed baby.

She continues to look through the box and finds some birthday cards with the number '1' on them – could these have been kept for the past fifteen years? Slowly, Brooke opens them and sees that the cards are both from Keith and Karen – there must be some connection between them all, if the box contains so many photos of the three of them… the word 'godparents' springs to mind – has she absently seen it somewhere, or is it her brains actually figuring something out for herself?

What can I do? She considers this a moment before picking the box up with a grim expression. She makes it to her feet, wincing again, and strides with as much speed as she possibly can to the door. Here, she pulls on a jacket and her shoes before grabbing her car keys from the hook and opening the door. She slams the door behind her, not bothering to lock it in her rush to get to Nathan to find out just what is going on.

She jumps into her VW Beetle and drives as fast as she can to the big house in the outskirts of Tree Hill. If she isn't at school or being forced to clean/ do up the house, Brooke spends as much time here as possible. Up until a few years ago, her and Nathan weren't really too close but a number of events pushed them together – school projects, parties and the fact that Nathan is on the basketball team and Brooke is head cheerleader. She comes to him for everything: fun, laughter but also for guidance and comfort. The latter used to be the job of her best (female) friend, Peyton, but since her mother died  
and she began to get pretty depressed she has been all about her own problems and not really seen how Brooke is in trouble. All Peyton sees is cheerleader Brooke with the money and the carefree lifestyle and the whole 'I-will-sleep-with-whoever-I-want' thing that she shows the world.

"Brooke, hey, what's up?" Nathan asks her with a smile as she knocks at the door. She shrugs slightly and motions to the box in her arms. "How was Europe – isn't your mom in England at the minute?" he asks quietly, sounding as if he didn't exactly believe the lie she fed him the other day. She wasn't allowed to tell him how she was in hospital; instead, she lied that she had gone to visit her mother in Europe… oh how she wishes that that was the truth.  
"Yeah, it was pretty good," she lies carefully before changing the subject. "Look, I found a letter in this box of stuff and it told me to come to you to ask you the identity of these people that I found in some photos with me as a baby in," she says confusingly, jabbering on because she doesn't know how to articulate what she wants to say.  
"Um, yeah, sure I guess," Nathan says with a confused smile, but a smile all the same. He puts his arm around Brooke in their usual 'best friend' way and he slams the door shut before they walk through into the living room. He jumps onto the sofa whilst Brooke perches on the edge, wrapping an arm around her torso surreptitiously as so the stitches don't fall out or get damaged or whatever.

"These people," Brooke says, handing Nathan one of the photos. He looks at it, frowning slightly before recognizing the subjects of the photograph.

"Wow, they look so young!" he mutters before Brooke clears her throat, waiting for an answer. "Um, this is my Uncle Keith – you know the one that my Dad always goes on about – and this is my Aunt Karen. Who is also my half-brother's mother, which isn't confusing whatsoever," he says, confusing Brooke this time. Since when has he had a half-brother? Since when has he had a sibling?  
"Um, Nathan, you've never mentioned this half-brother before," Brooke mentions and his face clouds over. His hands ball into fists before he regains control and manages to straighten them out again.  
"Well, my Dad had a relationship with Karen before my mom and she got pregnant but refused to have an abortion," he says. "Keith always loved Karen and they got together after Lucas was born. They got married and about a year later they moved away from Tree Hill, to New York I think. They've been married for like fifteen years now and they're coming back tomorrow to arrange to renew their vows – that's what Keith said on the phone. Apparently Lucas is going to be joining Tree Hill High for at least a few months, if not permanently," his face screws up as he acknowledges how he is going to have to spend time with his older half brother, which he cannot stand for some unfathomable reason to Brooke. If only she had a sibling, someone to share the pain caused by her father… but that wouldn't be fair – to make someone else share in this  
pain would be a horrific thing to ask for.

Nathan turns over the photo and smiles, pointing at something to Brooke.  
"Honestly, Brooke, didn't you turn over the photo?" he asks. "Evidently not…didn't you know that most information pertaining to the photo is on the back?"  
"Fancy you knowing a word like, pertaining," Brooke counter argues, keen to make her mark on the teasing as well. She takes the photo from Nathan and looks at it:  
Baby Brooke with her godparents Keith and Karen.  
It's as she thought – they're her godparents! Instead of making her feel happier, however, this just brings back the memories of her father. He is supposed to protect her, not cause the pain and brutality she goes through every time that she is around him. She breaks down into tears, throwing the photo aside, and Nathan takes her into his arms.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he asks, alarmed for his best friend. She has helped him through so much with his parents and the whole issue regarding basketball – he's glad his best friend is Brooke Davies.

"I need to tell you something," she says through her sobs. "I wasn't in Europe last week… I was in hospital. My dad… my dad beat me up pretty damn good and I almost died; I would have if it wasn't for my neighbor. He's been like this for years but before it was mainly to my mom and that's why she got out… but I couldn't. And he's, he's violent and I'm scared he's going to kill me!" she breaks down, letting out everything that's happened without a pause. The fear just exhumes her, making her unable to control herself and she just collapses forwards into Nathan's arms – the pain in her chest protests  
slightly but she ignores it, wailing into Nathan's shoulder.

"Brooke, why didn't you tell me?" he asks her, shocked. "We're friends, best friends… you should have told me what was going on. We could have done something, done something before you ended up in hospital!"

"I was scared of him," she confesses into his shoulder, managing to get back some control of her body. "It's only because I found this box and stuff that I got the courage to leave the house and come here… I wasn't going to tell you but when I found out that they are my Godparents, I sort of fell apart. After all, my parents were supposed to protect me… maybe Karen and Keith can help me," she theories.

"They're good people… because of my Dad we never really spoke but I know that they're going to help you," Nathan reassures her softly. "Come on. I'll sort you out a room to sleep in tonight and we'll see them tomorrow when they get in. Karen still has her house from before so we can go there about lunch-ish, and we can tell them what's going on. Brooke, you are not going back there, do you understand?" he says forcefully and she nods, pleased to have such a good friend as Nathan.

"Thank you Nathan," she mumbles, hugging him close. She finally plucked up the  
courage to tell someone and hopefully, hopefully her life can change for the  
better now…

A/N: love it hate it just review

Hope you liked the Brathan friend cause we will a lot of there friendship


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I know it's been at least three months I am so sorry just been really busies but I will write sometime this week... Here is a little preview

Okay the next chapter Brooke and Nathan Look more in the box and a necklace and it's from whitey and his wife Camilla. Who are Brooke grandparents but she didn't know that and neither did whitey he thought that his daughter left during high school and never came back when his wife die. Nathan and Brooke are both shocked and then they go to Brooke's house to get her stuff before her dad comes back. From their they go to Keith's and Karen houses who are surprised to see Nathan and they ask whom the girl is Nathan says it's Brooke their goddaughter. Both Karen and Keith are shocked and they greet each other and Brooke tells what is happening they both are shocked and Brooke asks about her mother. Both adults look at each..

Love belle scott


	6. Chapter 6

She was running terrified he would catch her. She had finally gotten away from him and somehow he had found her out where she was staying. She ran down the hall trying to find Nathan so they can get out before he does anything to them. As she was running she saw a body on the ground, running to it to see if anything happe-

"Nathan". She yelled at her best friends limp body. No No he can't be dead she thought to herself. She drops to her knees not knowing what do to but yell for him to come back to her.

"Nathan, come back to me please come please NATHAN…." She ye-

End of dream

"Brooke wake up, come on honey it's just dream. Open those pretty eyes of yours please". Nathan said to a screaming Brooke. He just wanted her to wake up so he can tell her everything would be okay but she just kept screaming, Nathan felt helpless.

Brooke hearing Nathan calling her name wanting to opens her eyes just couldn't. Afraid it wasn't really that she was just imaging.

"Brooke, please wake up it just a dream". Nathan said to Brooke, his voice had a hint of sadness in it.

Nathan wanted to cry but he held the tears back not letting any of them fall. He had to be strong for Brooke. Like she was when he was going threw a rough time. Nathan left Brooke to start to move and he looked at her face that was pained.

Brooke opened her eyes, afraid of closing them again. She looked at Nathan and started crying her heart out to him. Sick of the pain, the dreams, and mostly of all life. Her parents who were supposed to love her and keep her safe, are the one that did this to her.

" Brooke baby please tell me what's wrong". Nathan asked her as he lifted her face.

"Everything". Was all Brooke said.

Now Nathan had let the tears fall that he had been holding. His Best friend was hurting cause of what her parents did to her. Yeah he did have a bad relationship with his dad but they were at lest were able to mend it. Brooke couldn't and she had been let down by the most important people in her life. But he wasn't going to let that happen again. Never.

The tears that had fallen will not fall again from the beautiful face of his best friend.

"Brooke I promise you EVERYTHING will be alright. Just please stop cry". Nathan begged her.

That had just made Brooke angry more than anything. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

"NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HE FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE. YOU SAY THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE. YOU'RE WRONG MY OWN FUCKING FATHER DID THIS TO ME. IT WILL SCAR ME FOR LIFE. HOW AM I GOING TO MOVE ON AND MAKE EVERYTHING OKAY. TELL ME SINCE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING WILL BE FUCKING OKAY". Brooke yelled

"Brooke I…I….Do…. Nathan shuttered, not knowing what to say or do. Other than just to stand there looked shocked at Brooke who never ever swore or yelled she was always the calm one.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY". Brooke yelled at him again

Nathan didn't know what to say or do. All his body did was cry for the girl in front of him.

When Nathan started crying again, Brooke felt bad she shouldn't have yelled at him. And this is the first in her life she has seen Nathan cry not even when he fought with his parents or when tutor girl almost Brooke up with him. Fact Nathan Royal Scott was crying meant that he was worried for her and meant his promise. With that Brooke ran into Nathans arms.

"I'm so sorry, please stop crying, I don't what is gotten into me lately. Please forgive me". Brooke begged him.

Nathan had stopped crying and held on tight to Brooke, thinking how selfless this girl was. Here she was heart broken about her life and in just moment she forgets her problems and she starts to worry about him. Nathan Royal Scott had just loved his best friend more than anything in that moment


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken nearly three hours for Brooke and Nathan to pack her things, Brooke picked up a framed picture of her and Victoria. They looked so happy, how long had it been since Brooke had felt that good? She honestly couldn't remember.

Flashback

There was a crash and a cry of pain, Brooke cringed and curled up into a ball trying to pretend that the she was anywhere other than there listening to her Mother's cries of pain. She heard the door slam shut and knew that her father had left, it was his routine; he would drink, and then abuse his wife then leave again probably to drink more. Brooke quietly crept downstairs and saw her mother hastily throwing her some of her belongings into an overnight bag. Victoria was crying.

She looked up and saw her daughter hiding, watching. "Brooke honey come here," She held her daughter close, it was breaking her heart to do this to her. "Mummy's going away for awhile, I don't know when I will be back. You be a good girl for daddy and try to stay out of his way. I hope you don't resent me for this in the future, always know that I love you so much and I will think of you every day." 

She picked up the bag, tears streaming down her cheeks and turned to look at her daughter for the last time. Then walked out the door, got in her car and drove away.

End of flashback

"Earth to Brooke!" Nathan called, waving his hands in front of Brooke's face.  
"Are you ok? You looked like you were on a completely different planet for  
awhile there."  
"Huh, oh yeah I'm ok. Let's just get out of here ok?" Brooke answered him, taking a good look around before picking up a box and heading for Nathan's car.  
When they arrived at Nathan's house they unloaded the boxes and put them into Brooke's new room. She unpacked a few things and placed them around the room. It already felt more like a home than her own house had in a long time.  
"Nathan?" A questioning voice said from the doorway. Nathan and Brooke jumped and spun around.

"Dad" Nathan nodded curtly at his father.

"What's going on son? Why is Brooke in this room surrounded by boxes?" Dan asked.

Nathan hesitated; he knew how hard it was for Brooke to tell him what was going on with her father. He didn't want to tell Dan if it would make Brooke uncomfortable. "Um, well… we were…" He began; he was cut off by Brooke.  
"Well Mr. Scott, Nathan and I were wondering if I could stay here for awhile."  
She asked timidly.  
"And why aren't you staying at home with your father?" Dan asked clearly  
confused.  
"Well it's a long story but I suppose you ought to know…" Brooke began to tell the dreadful story once more.  
"I just cannot believe Richard would do that to such a wonderful girl, he doesn't deserve such a beautiful daughter Brooke. I am so sorry for everything he has put you through, I just wish you had talked to me sooner. You can stay here as long as you want. You are welcome here always; you are a part of this family as far as I'm concerned." Dan looked to be in pain after hearing Brooke's story.  
"Thank you so much Dan, you have no idea how much this means to me." Brooke  
whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Excuse me; I am going to have a  
shower."  
Nathan stared at his father in utter disbelief, "You're really ok with Brooke living with us? I thought you hated her." Nathan asked his father.  
"Hate her?" Dan chuckled, "I could never hate Brooke, she is like a daughter to me, and Victoria and I were best friends in high school you know. Then she married Richard, I never liked him much but I never thought him capable of doing this. I feel so terrible. I would do anything for Brooke." Dan shook his head sadly.  
"Dad, I didn't truly believe it until now, but you really are changing. Thank you." Nathan told his father solemnly.  
"Nathan, does Whitey know about any of this?" Dan asked suddenly.  
"Whitey?" Nathan looked surprised, "Why would Whitey need to know?"  
"Because…he is Brooke's grandfather that's why." Dan told him. "I don't think Whitey even knew Brooke was his granddaughter or that Victoria was in Tree Hill when she got married…" Dan said slowly to himself, deep in thought.  
"Dad, is there something else you aren't telling me?" Nathan asked.  
"Son, I think you should get Brooke; this is something she needs to hear. And she should hear it from me." Dan looked incredibly serious as he told his son.  
"Nathan told me you had something important to tell me Dan, he looked serious which never happens so I thought It must be important." Brooke joked as she took the seat across from Dan.  
"Brooke, this is serious. This news has the ability to change everything…" Dan trailed off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Brooke the thing is that there is something that your mom didn't tell you, when we were in high school me you're mom, Keith and Karen we were like a pack we did everything together and never let anything come between us that is until this new kid came which is Richard your father but here is the thing your mom fell in love with him. And we didn't like him at all so we told her to pick but course she picked him and but your grandpa-" Dan began to explain before being interrupted by Brooke.

"My grandparents are dead, mum talked about them all the time but I've never met them. If you were that close to my mum then how come you didn't know they died?" Brooke questioned him.

"What you have heard is not entirely true, yes your grandmother is dead, she died when your mother was only thirteen years old. But getting back to my story, your grandpa didn't want Victoria dating your dad and they left during senior year, we never heard from them until about an year later when your mum came back with Richard and of course pregnant with you. Karen had already had a baby boy, Lucas and Deb had just had Nathan who was two months old. You were about to be born but your mother didn't want her father to know that she was back in town. He didn't find out, and you were born. Keith and Karen were then named as your godparents." Dan stopped to make sure Brooke was keeping up with everything he was saying.

"Anyway," He continued, "a few months later Karen and Keith moved away and Deb and I stayed here. Your mum and I stayed friends but over the years we changed and grew apart. We barely spoke after that until one day she came over out of the blue. She told me that I needed to watch over you and take care of you. I didn't know what she meant until I heard that she had left town". Dan sighed.

"I hated myself for not staying better friends with her and being closer to her, I though that I could have stopped her from leaving. That's when I started to take my anger and frustration out on Nathan. It was wrong and I am truly sorry for my actions, I wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for you Brooke, you looked after Nathan and in turn you helped me. Thanks to you my marriage is stronger and my relationship with my son is too. I sincerely thank you Brooke." He was truly thankful and that touched Brooke.

She blinked back tears, "You're welcome Dan, but I still don't understand what this has to do with me."  
"Right sorry got caught up in the moment. Well you see Whitey's real name is Brian, Brian Durham and he is your grandfather." Dan paused, looking at Brooke waiting for her reaction.

"You mean to tell me that these past years, my teacher has been my grandfather who I thought was dead? And my mother just forgot to mention this to me? My  
whole life has been a lie. If she didn't tell me this what else is she hiding from me?" Brooke began to cry. Nathan was instantly at her side, wrapping his arms around her and murmuring comforting words in her ear. He told her that no matter what he would always be there for her every step of the way.  
Dan smiled a small smile realizing that this in fact was true love, they didn't know it yet but they were perfect for each other. He was glad to see his son so happy and knew it was only a matter of time before they realized they were in love with each other.

"I want to see Whitey." Brooke suddenly announced.

"Are you sure about this?" Dan asked her.

"Yes I need to see him." She was adamant about her decision.  
"Ok, Nathan will you go with her?" Dan asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Of course I will." He stood up and grabbed his keys.  
Brooke jumped up and gave Dan a huge hug. "Thank you for everything you have  
done for me." She whispered

"It's the least I can do for you Brooke, after all that you have done for my family and I." 

When they reached Whitey's house Nathan took Brooke's hand "It's going to be ok Brooke, I am right here if you need me." Brooke said nothing but held his hand as they walked to the door and knocked.  
"Brooke, Nathan what are you two doing at my house?" Whitey asked as he answered the door. Brooke couldn't help but look at him differently; he was no longer just another teacher. He was her grandfather. She thought of all the years they had lost together and they time they could have spent getting to know each other that was gone.

"I need to talk to you about something important." Brooke began.  
"Well come in and have a seat." Whitey opened the door for them and pointed them towards the sofa.

"Whitey, do you know Victoria Durham?" Brooke asked straight away, thinking it was better to get it over and done with.

"Why yes, she is my daughter. How do you know her? What does she have to do with you two?" Whitey asked them, shocked.  
"Victoria Durham is my mother," Brooke looked him straight in the eye. "Which  
means you- you're my grandfather."

**A/N.** I know that I keep giving you cliff hangers but just go with for now. Please Review if hate or love it just review

Love Belle


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

W- Did you just say you're my Granddaughter?

B-Yes, mom is you daughter.

W- No this can't be true my daughter left with-

B- Richard Davis the man calls himself my father.

W- Yes if you telling me the truth where is Victoria?

B- Mom left about 6 years ago not leaving a trace of where she was going.

W- So she just left like that and all these years she was here and never told me.

B- Yeah, I just found about you and i-

W- Okay, what do you want from me?

Brooke looked at him hurt, of course why would he ever want her? Nobody did, not even her parents.

B- I don't want anything from you, I just thought that I would have someone to love me and care about me for once in my life. You know my mother left me, not even caring damn about what would happen to me. My fucking father abused me and almost killed me. Why would you want me, would anyone. I'm just a piece of trash. Right, so I'm sorry I even brother you, I thought just maybe you might love me a little bit since you're my freaking grandpa. But I thought wrong again.

Brooke told whitey looking vulnerable then ever, just wants someone to save her from everything even herself.

B- Please Nathan can we get out of her please.

N- Yea Hun, go in the car I will met you there in a minute, here's the key.

Brooke took them and looked one last time at whitey who seemed to look sad, guilty, and a hint of love. No she just imagined it.

When Brooke left Nathan looked at whitey pissed off.

N- I know that you're my couch and all but that girl came in here when she heard that you were her Grandpa, not one second did she say what you would think of her. cause she was sure you would be happy to know you have a granddaughter. You should be lucky that she is your granddaughter cause that girl is amazing and an angel but she doesn't know that cause of what she has been threw.

W- Nathan I didn't mean what I said, I was just to shocked and I wish that I can take the word backs.

N- Well you can't, Brooke has had a rough life and all she wants id someone to love her from her family.

W- Nathan what did she mean when she said that Richard abuses her?.

N- That's not my place to tell you the story but when you realizes what you want we will be at the house. Brooke lives with me now.

With that Nathan left leaving Whitey to wonder what her was going to do.

In Nathan's Car.

N- Brooke you okay?

B- No I feel like that no one wants me. Nathan what did I do to deserve this?

N- No Brooke don't talk like that, No matter what I will be here for you until the day I die, promise me you won't do anything stupid.

Nathan needs Brooke to promise him cause knowing her that she would do something to stop the pain she was in, like the last time.

Flashback

Nathan had came to see if Brooke was okay since she had found out that her mom had left to go to Europe.

N- Brooke you here?

Nathan walked in her room finding her drinking a whole bottle of vodka. Nathan ran to her and grabbed the bottle from her.

N- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

B- Give it back Nathan.

N- No Brooke tell me what you were doing with a bottle of vodka you know this stuff is bad for you and it can kill you.

B- Well it was doing the job but you grab it from me.

N- Brooke please tell me that you weren't trying to kill yourself.

B- What do think?

N- I think that I am going to tell you father about this and you need help is what I think.

Brooke looked afraid when her mentioned her father she instantly started to beg/

B- Nathan please don't tell my dad I won't do it ever again. Just please don't tell him.

N- I won't tell him if you pinky swear you won't do it again.

They pink swear and from there on Brooke didn't do anything that can harm herself.

End of flashback.

Nathan remembering that day clear and never wanting to relive it but he looked at Brooke who still hasn't answered him.

N- Brooke you haven't answered my question?

B- Nathan I can't promise you that-

N- BROOKE please I- Nathan interrupted by his cell phone. He looked at it was Haley

N- Hey Babe what's up?

H- What up is where the hell has my boyfriend been the past three days?

N- Haley I had something come up and I can't tell you about it, least not right now Kay.

H- What is so important that you can't tell me your girlfriend.

N- Haley I can't deal with you right now. I will call you later.

H- Nathan Royal Scott don'- Nathan had already hung up on her.

Brooke left bad cause she was keeping Nathan from Haley. She needs to let him go but for some reason her heart started ache at thought of let go of Nathan.

B- Nathan just drop me at the house and you go to your girlfriend, she needs you more than I do.

Brooke knew It was a lie she need Nathan but she can't just let him babysit her 24/7 everyday. He had life, and that life was with Haley as well.

N- N0 Brooke you need me more and Haley can wait anyways I promised you that we would go to Karen and Uncle Keith's house to find out more about your mom.

B- Yes you did but Nathan I don't want you fighting with Haley because of me.

N- Hey, Haley understands alright and lets get going.

They drove to the Scott house. Brooke didn't want Nathan fighting with Haley cause of her, they had finally got over the drama and can't go threw it again. She knew that it had to do with her being Nathan's best friend and Haley hated Brooke cause of that. Though in Nathans presence she acts all sweet towards her. If Nathan didn't love Haley so much she would have punched her in the face. Though Haley hates her Brooke didn't cause she know anything about Haley to judge her and she didn't like her either. She wishes Nathan would realize that she is the o-

N- BROOKE BROOKE.

B- What?

N- I have been calling your name the past five minutes. We arrived at the house/

B- Oh, oaky.

N- You okay?

B- Yea lets get this over with.

They walked to the door in hands; Nathan was about to knock but Keith had already opened the door.

K- Key there nephew, come in.

Are in

Brooke looked around the housed it looked cozy. For some reason she felt at ease when she stepped in.

Karen- Nathan, I'm glad you're here. Lucas get in here/

L- Mom what do y- Lucas couldn't finish his sentence cause of the beauty standing next to his brother. No she was an angel. Why did his younger brother always have everything? The one of the reason he envied Nathan for. Though somethi-

N- Hey I was wondering if I can talk to you about something important.

K- Yea sure come let go to the living room.

In the living room.

Karen- Oh how rude of us, Nathan who is that darling you have there.

N- sorry that was kind of my fault. You see the reason im here cause it has to with B.

B I want you to men my aunt Karen, Uncle Keith and my Brother Lucas.

B- it's nice to meet you.

N- Guys this is my Best friend in the whole why world Brooke Penelope Davis.

Karen and Keith looked shocked at Nathan and Brooke. Brooke had grown from last time they saw her from the pictures that Victoria showed them. She had turned into a mini virgin of her mom but had the most beautiful eye that you ever seen. Though her face half her face was bruised she looked beautiful.

Karen- you look just like your mother expect for the eyes.

B- Thank you

Karen couldn't help herself; she ran over to Brooke and hugged her really tight. Brooke was still in pain from her surgery cried out in pain.

Karen had let go of Brooke and thinking that she had hurt her.

Nathan Quickly went to the empty stop next to Brooke on the couch, to see if she was bleeding from the wound or something.

N- Hey you okay? (Worried)

B- Yea it's just hurts that all/

Karen- I didn't hurt you did I?

B- No it's just that I recently just had a fall and needed a surgery. The wound is just a bit tender.

Nathan looked at her guessing that she didn't want them to know the truth.

Karen- I'm truly sorry.

B- Its alright you didn't know.

K- So then what is it that you want to talk about you two.

Nathan took Brookes hand in his to reassure her that he was here for her.

Lucas left a bit of jealousy when Nathan took Brookes hand.

Yea Nathan what is so important that you need to talk to us.

Nathan looked at Lucas and gave him a glare but ignored him. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble for Brooke or himself.

Karen had sent a glare to Lucas warning to behave.

N- you see Brooke is the really one that needs to know not me but we were wondering if you heard anything about her mother.

Both Karen and Keith looked at each other knowing that they would del with this one day and didn't want to break the girls heart.

Karen- well- I –I…

B- Please just tell me, I want to know where my mother is please just tell me.

K- We don't know how to say this but your mother passed about about four years ago, I'm sorry Brooke.

B-NO YOU LIYING TO ME MY MOTHER DIN'T DIE, JUT LEFT ME. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU.

Nathan instantly grad Brooke into a hug and held her to his chest like she always did to him. Brooke kept crying holding to Nathan for dear life.

K- Brooke we are sorry bit it's the truth honey. The reason she left cause she found out that she had cancer and didn't want you to be around to see her die, she doing what she thought was best for you.

Brooke left rage threw her body, her mother did what she wanted not what was best for Brooke.

B- WHAT SHE THOUGHT WAS BESRT FOR ME? NO SHE DID WHAT SHE WANTED, TO GET AWAY FROM RICHARD FUCKING DAVIS. YEAH DID SHE TELL YOU THAT HE ABUSED HER AND WHEN SHE LEFT HE ABUSED ME AND BLAMED FOR HER LEAVING. AND IT TURNS OUT TO BE TRUE IT WAS MY FAULT.

Brooke cried out and feeling the in her chest become worse, she just wanted all of this to stop, the pain, secrets, betraying and most of all abusing from her father. Brooke was about to ask Nathan she wanted to leave but was interrupted buy the door bell.

K-who could that be, aren't expecting anyone.

L- I will and go see.

Lucas opened the door, there stood a girl about his age but she sure did look beautiful something about her looked innocent.

L- May I help you?

H- Yes I'm Haley James I'm looking to for Nathan Scott, his father is he might be here?

L- Yea he is, come on in.

They walked in; Haley looked at site Nathan holding Brooke and kissing her head. Haley didn't like this at all.

H- Nathan what are you doing holding that tramp.

Nathan looked at Haley what hell was she doing and where the hell she did have the right to call Brooke.

N- Haley first what are you doing here and second who told you that you could call Brooke a tramp. Nathan yelled at her.

H- I came here to check on my BOYFRIEND, who has been missing the past couple days and the whole he was here with this tramp.

N- Haley you need t shut the hell up before I do something stupid.

H- No Nathan I want to know why you're holding her and kissing her head like she is you girlfriend. And as well you blew me off for.

N- Haley you don't understand Brooke is my best friend and she needed me.

H- What Brooke Davis has a problem yea like I'm going to believe that she has everything. The money, house, parents and she is a spoiled brat what is the problem that is so huge. Did break a finger? Was that it?

Brooke now was even more pissed than ever and Haley had no write coming her judging her when she knew nothing about her.

B- No Haley I didn't break a finger, I just found out my mom die from cancer, who had left me when I was only ten years old, since then my father has been abusing me and blaming for her leaving do understand and I almost die cause of him. I'm or I'm just Brooke a girl that wants someone love her and take care of her that all I want. So Haley that is what my problem is I wish it was cause I Broke a finger. And Nathan has been nothing but sweet and a good best friend.

Lucas. Haley, Karen, and Keith all, looked shocked what they heard. Never in a million years did they think Brooke was being abused

Brooke just cried harder, why do people always think of her badly when it's always the opposite? She left light head; her vision was starting to become blurry. That's when everything went black; the last thing on her mind was Nathan and her love for him.

A/N Sorry it took me long to write the chapter but I made it extra longer for you guys and I will try to make longer chapters. I promise but the next chapter I might take me long to write but I will try to put two chapters up. Review please. I need some idea for the next chapter so if you have some just write Kay.

Love,

Isabel Camilla Scott.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been two days since Brooke fainted. Two painful days he had to endure without Brooke. The Doctor had said that Brooke was under too much stress and she was underweight; this had triggered her to faint. The fall had caused Brooke to go in a coma. She needs to pull from the coma so that he can take care of her and save her from her dad and the world.

N- "Brooke please wake up, I need you. Please just wake up, do it for me please."

Nathan waited to see any sign of movement, but nothing happened. It was killing him to see her in pain and not moving. She had to wake up, he couldn't live without her. Brooke was the glue that kept him insane. She changed him for the better; showed him that it was okay to open your heart, to let people in. Brooke had always taken care of him, when he had problems with his father. This time it was his time to take care of her.

N- "Hey sleeping beauty. Can you hear me? I remember you telling me that you liked that fairy tale. And you hoped that someday your prince would come. Well I'm no prince but I will have to do. If you can hear me please come back. Everyone is here. I don't think I could go on without you. You are my life. You are going to be ok. Brookie please open up those Beautiful hazel eyes for me. Please Brooke, I need you more than you understand. Life isn't the same without. Just wake up please."

Nathan cried because whatever he said or did was useless, Brooke wasn't going to wake. He need to get out there, he flew out of the room running down the hospital hall not caring about anything but just getting what of here.

As he was running he bumped into someone, he looked up to see it was Haley and Lucas.

L- "Any Change?"

Nathan started pacing back and forth. Sighing and running his hands threw his hair

N- "She is still the same. Just lying there doing nothing."

H-"Well we are here to help. Why don't you go home and get some rest. Lucas and I can stay here. You need to sleep."

Nathan turned to face them.  
N-"I'm not leaving her. And I'm fine."  
L-"Nathan you are anything but fine. You haven't slept in god know how long. You are making yourself sick. You aren't going to help Brooke or anyone else."  
N-"I'm not leaving here without Brooke."  
H-"Nathan she wouldn't want you pushing yourself the way you are."  
N-"I know that. But I can't leave her Haley.

Haley left jealousy, she was trying to be patient with Nathan and help him threw this but she needed him too.

H- Nathan you need to take care of yourself and you have a life as well. Brooke wouldn't need you wasting your time here at the hospital.

Nathan looked at Haley like she had grown two heads.

N-"Lucas can you please give me and Haley some privacy please, we need to have a long talk."

L- "Yea, sure I'm just going to call ma and tell her everything is the same."

Lucas walked away as fast as he can, not wanting to be anywhere the fight that was going to happen.

N- Haley I am really tired of your attitude towards Brooke. The girl is in either in a coma and your talking each about even when if was you fault that she fainted.

H- Nathan don't go blaming this on me; yea, I yelled at her and she yelled at me but I didn't make her faint. She just fainted because she wasn't taking care of herself. Anyways why are you always defending her when I'm your GIRLFRIEND, not her?

N- I'M ONLY DEFENDING HER BECAUSE SHE IS MY BESTFRIEND AND YO HAVE NO RIGHT OT YELL AT HER AND CALL HER NAMES WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER.

H- Nathan I'm sorry Kay, I shouldn't have yelled at Brooke I had no right but I was just jealous that I had to share and you were with her all the time sometime I feel like I'm losing you to her. I don't hate Brooke I am jealous of her I guess, but I see that I judge her wrong can you please forgive me.

Nathan looked at Haley's face make sure she wasn't lying. Though she wasn't, she meant what she said but he was still mad at her.

N- Haley your right that you had no right to yell at Brooke. You need to understand that Brooke has been in my life for the pass 17 years of my life. If you can't understand that, then we can't date.

H- No No No Nathan please I promise I will try to be more understanding just please tell me that I'm not losing you to Brooke. I can't live without you.

N- Haley you're not losing me to anyone, I love Brooke just as a friend nothing more. You're the one for me Kay. And someday were going to get married but just understand that Brooke is going to be in my life.

H- Awe Nathan your a sweet talker and I do understand that Brooke has to be in your life. Can you forgive me please?

N- I forgive you. Come here.

Haley walked into Nathan's arms, happy that they worked out their problem but little did they know that someone had recorder everything they said. And their life was going to turn for the worst.

A/N: Please forgive me for making the chapter short but I am going to post more chapters this week and the next. Hope I gave you something good I am going to try to add the other characters because it's just about Brooke but next chapter will about Brooke and Nathan and someone from her past.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

B- What are you doing here?

Brooke looked at the guy standing in front of her; she hates him with very fiber in her body. Richard Davis was standing in front of her, smirking like a dipshit in front her. She had woken up to Nathans Pleads but he wasn't anywhere around only her father. When she saw him her heart started to beat really fast that dark came in to check on her. They told her that she need to calm down; all during that she was wondering where Nathan was and why he wasn't her keeping her safe like he promised her and here she was facing her father, who had not answer her question yet.

B- Are you going to answer?

R- So you thought you could just run away and that I wouldn't come after you?

B- you Didn't Answer my question?

R- I came to get you and take you home do understand.

B- I'm not going anywhere with you.

R- Are you sure about that?

B- More than Sure Cause the Scotts won't let you.

R- Your just like your mother, always thinking the Scott's will help trust me you won't want to go back until I tell show this.

Richard flipped his phone and showed a picture of Nathan and Haley. Brooked looked at it Hurt, but why was she surprised Nathan was dating Haley and Loved her. Even If he took care of her and saved her, he was still Haley's Boyfriend. Though she was hurt she wasn't going to admit it to her father.

B- So, their dating I know that. That all you got.

R- No maybe you should here this, what you beloved Nathan Thinks of you.

Richard pressed play, and Nathans and Haley's Voice came.

**H- Nathan I'm sorry Kay, I shouldn't have yelled at Brooke I had no right but I was just jealous that I had to share and you were with her all the time sometime I feel like I'm losing you to her. I don't hate Brooke I am jealous of her I guess, but I see that I judge her wrong can you please forgive me.**

**Nathan looked at Haley's face make sure she wasn't lying. Though she wasn't, she meant what she said but he was still mad at her.**

**N- Haley your right that you had no right to yell at Brooke. You need to understand that Brooke has been in my life for the pass 17 years of my life. If you can't understand that, then we can't date.**

**H- No No No Nathan please I promise I will try to be more understanding just please tell me that I'm not losing you to Brooke. I can't live without you.**

**N- Haley you're not losing me to anyone, I love Brooke just as a friend nothing more. You're the one for me Kay. And someday were going to get married but just understand that Brooke is going to be in my life.**

**H- Awe Nathan your a sweet talker and I do understand that Brooke has to be in your life. Can you forgive me please?**

**N- I forgive you. Come here. (Stop)**

Brooke was in tears when she heard Nathan say that they were just friend nothing else. She wanted her mom to hug her and tell everything was going to be okay. That wasn't going to happen her mom is dead she isn't coming back at all. Thought that add more tears made Richard Know that he hit her soft spot.

B- So what I'm not leaving the Scott's house and we are going to court so trust me am not going back to the hell whole.

R- Well, if you don't come back then I will just kill all the people you love and I will make sure I kill Nathan First. You see Brooke I am a man of my word. So you come back and I leave all you friends alone. Just that easy, So what are you doing pick?

Brooke knew that she would back to him just to keep Nathan, Dan, Deb, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Keith, Whitey, and Lucas safe. (Maybe Haley too.) so she did the only thing that she can do was to put her life in danger to save the others. They all wouldn't even notice that she is gone they all have lives to live.

B- Fine, I will go back with you but you leave all of them you understand.

R- You stick to your end of the deal then I stick to mine.

B- Kay.

Richard was about to say something but were interrupted by a anger Nathan Barging in the room

N- What the Hell is he doing here?

B- Dad why won't you go signs the discharge papers.

R- Brooke Remember the deal

B- I know I just need to talk to him and I promise to cut ends with him.

R- Fine You have 20 minutes at the most.

Richard left the room; leaving a broken Brooke and a confused Nathan looking at each other.

B- Nathan I-

N- No Brooke what was he doing her and what deal is he talking about?

Brooke look at him, she didn't want to break his heart but that was the only way she can keep him safe and he had Haley his Girlfriend.

B- Nathan I can't do this anymore.

N- Brooke what are you?

B- I can't keep going on like everything is going to be okay and it's not. You have qa life and Haley to worry about. You're only a 17 seventeen year old boy you shouldn't have to worry about me at all.

B- No Brooke I will worry about even if this wasn't happening to you you're my best friend and Haley Understand this.

B- Nathan you two have been fighting cause of me and I don't want that to break you up.

N- Haley and I are not fighting.

B- Don't lie to me Nathan I heard the whole conversation and I don't you in my life anymore, I'm going to live Richard again and I will have someone grad my stuff sometime.

N- No no no no no you're not going to back to that Bastard Brooke. He abused you and almost killed I am not going to let go. I will not let that happen again do understand.

B- Nathan you don't control me and am I hate you.

N- No I don't believe you, he told you something to make you go back to him. Brooke whatever he said isn't true and you being a stupid bitch believed him. That is so like you.

Nathan regretted the words and wished he would take back because it wasn't true. Whatever Ricardo told her had made her think of them not herself.

B- NATHAN I HATE YOU, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER. YOU ARE COLD HEARTLESS ASS WHOLE.

N- Brooke please I-

B- I SAID GET OUT.

Nathan was at the point of crying, he has never seen Brooke like this and he was terrified that he was losing her and he knew it was true this time.

R- She told you to get out Nathan.

Nathan looked at Richard who was smirking like an idiot, he wanted to punch the hell out of him.

N- Brooke tell him that you want me here.

B- Nathan Get out and I never want to see your face and don't talk to me ever again do you understand.

N- Brooke plea-

R- She said to get out Nathan.

Nathan looked at Brooke one last before running and getting in his car, he needs Haley; he needs her now.

**A/N: I'm so sorry but I will update the next chapter hopefully this week. Please tell me what you think. Next two chapters we will have Peyton and Jake and the others at school.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: I know that I haven't written in a really long time and decide that I will reset the story it will be the same I just didn't like the way I have it so please just hang in there with me cause am getting packed to move to Jordan. Can't wait and trust me I will have lots of inspiration when I go there cause I will be with guy I love and can't so please hang in there when I reset the story I will have new chapters up that's why I am working on them now. **

**Love belle **


End file.
